


Lineage

by the_technicolor_whiscash



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Minor tlj spoilers, Revelations, mentions of Chewbacca and porgs, uuuuh not much to than really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 21:58:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13040274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_technicolor_whiscash/pseuds/the_technicolor_whiscash
Summary: Luke knew that one day, Rey would ask who her parents were. He just didn’t know if she was prepared to hear the answer.





	Lineage

**Author's Note:**

> Ok minor last Jedi spoilers but like nothing super big (also this is au if you haven’t seen the last Jedi yet know that they never say that Luke is related to Rey in any way)

Luke knew that she would ask eventually. She was a curious child, almost too curious for her own good. It reminded him of himself, back when he was still young. Living on a desert planet for most of your life, it’s no wonder they both searched space for answers, friends, and a sense of purpose. And somehow, the Force brought them together. 

“Master Luke, I must ask.” Rey finally said one day. “Do you know who my parents were?”

Luke sighed. “Yes. I do.”

“Can you tell me who they were, then?”

“No.”

Rey frowned. “No? Why not?”

“Because, you need to be prepared for the consequences.”

“What consequences could there possibly be to finding out who my parents are?”

Luke pondered that for a moment. “It’s a risk. It’ll make your head a target for all of the scum in the Galaxy, including the First Order.”

“The First Order already wants my head.” She sighed. “Please. Just tell me.”

“Why’s it so important to you?”

Now she looked angry. “Why? You know why! Because I want to know who they were, and if they’re alive, and if I could ever meet them, that’s why! Why does anyone ever want to meet their parents who abandoned them in the middle of nowhere?”

“And what would you say to them? What would you do, if you found out who your parents were? Would you call them out, accost them for abandoning you as a child, leaving you to fend for yourself as a scavenger?”

She paused. “I… I don’t know. I might.”

Luke nodded. “Well, until you figure that out, I will not tell you who your parents are. It’s for your own good.”

He began to walk away, but she stood her ground. “Wait. I know.”

“Do tell.”

“I would first ask them why they left me on Jakku. I would understand if it was for a good reason. But if it wasn’t… I would just have to get past that. I want to get to know who my parents are.”

“What if they’re terrible people?”

“Well, then, I’ll just leave. If they’re awful, terrible scum, I’ll meet them, get to know them a little, and then leave.”

“And you’re sure this is what you’d do?”

“Yes. I am.”

Luke felt a knot appear in his stomach. He had to tell her. There was no way around it. She would keep inquiring, and it was better to simply bite the bullet early. “Alright. I’ll tell you. But you have to be prepared for what this means.” 

“I am. Whatever the consequences are, I want to know.”

This poor child. She had already dealt with so much in her life. And this was only going to make it worse. “Rey… I am your father.”

Rey frowned and took a step back. “No. That… no. It doesn’t make sense. You’re a Jedi!”

“If you’re talking about our vow of chastity and the like, that was thrown out the window the second my father met my mother. Besides, all of the other Jedi were pretty much dead by the time I met your mother, so there was no one there to enforce it.”

“Why? Why would you leave me on Jakku then? You, the great Luke Skywalker?”

Luke sat down on a rock. “It started quite a few years ago. I had decided to visit Tatooine again, and see some of the people I had once called friends. They had all grown, much as I had, but the one who stood out to me the most was your mother. We had been friends ever since childhood, and I’m not going to lie, I had had a crush on her for ages. I mustered up the courage, and things just sort of fell into place for us. We never married, but she lived with me, travelled wherever I went, and we were happy together.”

“What happened?”

“When I first heard she was pregnant, I was ecstatic. We both were. It was something both of us had hoped for for years, and it finally happened. But during the last few months of her pregnancy, she got sick. Incredibly sick. Then you were born… and a few weeks later she died.” Luke felt tears prickling at his eyes. He closed them, but it only made it worse. “It was unbearable. You reminded me so much of her. Too much. And that was why I sent you to Jakku. I know it was selfish of me, and I give you every permission to hate me for it. But that’s the story.” He opened his eyes, and realized that Rey was crying too. 

“So this whole time, you’ve been my father, and you never even mentioned it?”

“I didn’t want you to have to deal with knowing that the last Jedi in the universe was your father. I worried it would put too much pressure on you. But since you asked, and insisted, I wasn’t going to hide it any longer.”

“How long did it take for you to realize that I was the same daughter that you abandoned on Jakku?” The way she emphasized ‘abandoned’ sent daggers into Luke’s soul.

“I realized it was you almost immediately. The Force has a way of letting these things be known.”

“And do you regret leaving me on Jakku?”

“Yes. Immensely.”

“Look me in the eye, and tell me that you regret it.”

Luke stood, meeting her gaze. He put his hands onto her shoulders, an act she didn’t seem overly fond of. “I swear to you, I feel so much regret, and guilt, and pain over having left you on that planet, it almost threatens to consume me. I am so, so sorry for the suffering I have caused you.”

“So you really, seriously are my dad?”

“Yes.”

At that moment, Rey began to sob. After a moment’s hesitation, Luke put his arms around her in an awkward hug, gently patting the back of her head. She returned the gesture, wrapping her arms around him. 

“There there. It’s going to be alright.”

“I just… I can’t believe it. All this time, searching, wondering, and you’re my father.”

“Yeah. And I’m sorry if I’m not very good at this. I never really had a chance to learn how to be a good father. Or uncle. Or brother.”

“Your–Our whole family situation is sort of messed up, isn’t it?”

“Oh, it is. Definitely. I’m gonna blame my own father on that one.”

“So that means that Ben is my cousin.” 

“I know. It gets weirder and weirder the more you think about it.”

Rey pulled out of the hug, brushing the tears from her face. “So, after all of that, does this mean that you’ll come back with me and help the Resistance?”

Of course. The Resistance. “I wasn’t planning on it.”

“Why not? Luke, your sister needs you. The Resistance needs you. I… I need my father. Please. Help us.” 

Luke sighed. “Give me some time to think about it. A day or two.”

“Fine. I will give you a day to seriously consider coming with me and saving the lives of your sister and the entire rest of the Resistance.”

Luke smiled slightly. “I see a lot of myself in you, you know. And a bit of your aunt.” 

“So I take it that that means when I’m in my sixties, I’ll either end up commanding a rebellion against an evil fascist government, or I’ll be a recluse on an island in the middle of nowhere.”

“I also see that you’ve inherited a bit of my cheek.”

Rey smiled at that. “Then come with me! We can get to know each other, and you can get to be the father that you never got to be.”

“I will think about it. Just give me time.”

Rey’s face fell. “Alright. I’ll give you time. Now, I need to go check on Chewie. I have a feeling he might be having some trouble with our new Porg friends.”

“You have fun with that.”

“Ha ha.”

She disappeared off towards the Falcon, and Luke rubbed his forehead. He still wasn’t planning on going with her. He wanted to, sure. He wanted to go, and be the father figure Rey undoubtedly needed in her life. But he quite frankly didn’t deserve to go. He was a coward, who cut himself off from the Force the minute he realized there was a part of it he couldn’t control. The path of young Ben Solo. 

It was too late now. He had made his choices, however bad, and he couldn’t turn back. 

But now, he wasn’t alone. Now, he was no longer the last Jedi. With Rey, his daughter, there was still hope. For the Galaxy, for the Resistance, and for him.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly thought this was going to be shorter than it ended up   
> Oops  
> I guess that’s not really a bad thing


End file.
